Dude, She So Loves You
by ThePranksterQueens
Summary: On a cold December evening in the Gryffindor Common Rom, Lily Evans kissed James Potter for the first time.They kissed as though they would never let go.And they didn't.Oneshot, JPLE


This is just a little oneshot I thought I would write, because it's my first day of summer vacation and I'm bored. So, I hope you like it, reviews are appreciated! 

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will.

Dude, She So Loves You.

James Potter took a deep breath and opened the large yellow folder, written and scribbled all over, and dumped it's contents on the bed, with is three best friends watching. He had gotten the folder from his dream girl, Lily Evans, the one who told him on a daily basis that she hated him and would rather go out with the giant squid than him. Just after the bell rang in History of Magic, she had rushed up to him and carefully placed the folder in his hands.

" Here. Hopefully you get it. At least if you don't, Remus will. He's smart. Well, anyway, yeah, I'm blabbering, and I'm just gonna go… yeah, bye." She turned a fantastic shade of red and turned and ran, leaving James to stand there stupidly and Sirius to practically die from laughter. They rushed back up to the dorm and were now staring at the folder as if it were the answer to all their problems. There was a letter on top. Before James could react, Sirius picked it up and read it out loud in a high-pitched, giggly voice.

" Dear James, I want to apologize for all the times I've been mean to you. I want to meet you in a broom closet and shag you within an inch of your life and-" Sirius was pushed off the bed by James, who grabbed the letter to read.

Dear James, I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. It was unfair of me and I apologize. I guess I was afraid to get in trouble along with you so I yelled. I'm sorry. Lately, when you're around, I get this weird feeling… like my stomach is doing backflips. I wrote all this stuff down, because it seems to make sense to me…anyway, I hope you get it, because I'm to afraid to tell you.

You asked me what love was, what I wanted in a guy, if I believed in love, and if I could ever love you. I can't give you a straight out answer, but I can tell you all this…stuff.

I want a guy I can go to in my sweats, hair a mess, makeup running down her face, eyes red from crying, and the first he says to me is, " Baby, you look beautiful." I want a can't eat, can't sleep, over the fence, reach for the stars, Quidditch World Cup victory kind of love. I want a guy who, as long his hearts beats, and his lungs breathe, will love me for who I am for eternity. I think that love means being stupid together and not caring what anybody thinks. I'm sick of meaningless hook ups, set ups, guys who only want one thing, guys who don't know what they want, and I just want the real thing.

I don't know if you're worth it, but the only way to find out is to give it a try. I wish I could see your face and tell you I love you, but I'm afraid you'll reject me. I guess, in the end, I want a notebook romance. I want a love like Romeo and Juliet, a story like Arthur and Guinevere. And in the end, all I want is to be with you.

I'm sorry it took me so long, but I love you James, I really do. I hope you still feel the same way about me. I'll be in the common room.

Love Always, Lily.

James stared at the paper for a few seconds and then looked at Remus.

" Well?"

" Dude, she so loves you." James was silent for a couple seconds. And then….

" YES! I KNEW IT! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! LILY EVANS LOVES ME!" He yelled, doing a crazy dance around the dorm and swinging around the bedposts. Common Room. He had to get to the Common Room and tell Lily he loved her, he always did, and he always would.

Lily sat on the Common Room couch, head in her hands, feeling like she was going to cry or kill someone from all the tension. Or both. Just when she thought that it was over, he would never speak to her again, it was a stupid thing to send him the letter, she felt a hand on her shoulders.

" Lily?" She looked into the face of James, so full of hope and with one look, she knew he wouldn't break her heart.

" Yes?"

" I love you. I want to be the guy you come to when you cry, the guy you're stupid with, and… I can't promise you everything, but I can try."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. He loved her. Really and honestly, he loved her. So she did the only she could.

On a cold December evening in Gryffindor's Common Room, Lily Evans kissed James Potter for the first time. She kissed him as though she couldn't ever stand it to be away from him again. And she never was, not even in death. How much romantic could it get?

A/N- hope you liked it! Please review, I love you all!


End file.
